


Wing-fingering

by amo-amas-amat (amoama)



Category: Misfits
Genre: Drabble Day 2012, M/M, Wingfic, nathan being nathan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amo-amas-amat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan has wings, he likes it when Barry touches them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wing-fingering

“Ugh ahhh what was that? Oh my god. Touch me again. Baaaaarry. Touch me all over with your magic fingers.”

“I’m nowhere near you.”

“You caressed my wing with the sly caress of a predator claiming his whore. I felt it in my balls. Vibrating. Go on! Just one finger. I willingly prostitute my wings for you. Oh how they are a-shivering at the thought. Do it you pervert.”

“I‘m not a pervert!… Or paedophile or fruit-fucker!”

“Don’t talk dirty to me Barry. It’s not gay if it’s one innocent little finger. Touch me.”

[ANGRY TUGGING]

“Aaaaaaaahhhhhnnnnnnnggggggggyessssss. Grubby little wing-fingerer.”


End file.
